You're Here
by exgulliver
Summary: Mendengar kabar kecelakaan Ladies' Code membuat Kyuhyun terguncang. Memori buruk itu kembali dari masa lalu untuk menghantuinya. Bagaimana ia mampu mengatasinya? / "Melihat berita ini aku jadi mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana jika rasa traumanya kembali?" / "Kyuhyun ah.. ku harap kau baik-baik saja," gumamnya seorang diri. / This is KyuSung! :)


**Tittle** : You're Here

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Comfort

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

- Kyuhyun

- Yesung

- Ryeowook

- Sungmin

- Eunhyuk

**Summary** : Kabar buruk yang menimpa para member Ladies' Code mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun terguncang mendengarnya. Kenangan akan kejadian serupa dimasa lalu kembali mengantuinya. Ketakutan sekaligus kesedihan yang mendalam membuatnya mengurung diri di dalam kamar seorang diri. Bagaimana ia mampu mengatasi rasa traumanya kali ini?

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : BL, skinship, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

. 

**_~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

**_###===You're Here===###_**

.

.

.

Langkah kaki mungilnya membawa dirinya ke depan pintu dorm lantai 11. Dengan menekan beberapa tombol angka rahasia, ia berhasil membuka pintu tersebut. Tanpa ragu ia bergegas masuk ke dalam. Sesuatu yang penting membuatnya tidak tenang bahkan di pagi hari buta seperti ini.

Begitu ia masuk, pandangannya berusaha mencari seseorang yang tinggal di dorm tersebut. Pilihannya jatuh pada sosok namja berwajah 'baby face' yang kini sedang terduduk di sofa ruang tengah seorang diri. Terlihat sedang menikmati waktu paginya dengan menyesap secangkir teh hangat beraroma green tea.

"Hyung, kau melihatnya?" Ryeowook –namja itu– menghambur ke ruang kosong disamping Sungmin sembari melempar pertanyaan dengan nada berbisik. Tidak ingin jika pertanyaan itu didengar oleh orang lain. Sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam erat benda persegi panjang yang terlihat menampilkan halaman sebuah berita.

Meskipun sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran dongsaengnya yang tiba-tiba, Sungmin menoleh ke arah samping dengan raut penasaran, "melihat apa?"

Detik selanjutnya ia menerima ponsel yang diberikan oleh Ryeowook. Membaca beberapa paragraf mengenai sebuah peristiwa kecelakaan pagi tadi. Terlalu terkejut sehingga ia tak dapat memberi komentar apapun tentangnya. Hanya kedua bola matanya yang terus menyiratkan rasa tak percaya.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut. Mereka adalah tamuku di Sukira besok sabtu.." Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Kabar mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpa hoobae mereka, Ladies' Code sungguh membuatnya hati terdalamnya sedih. Rasanya sungguh sulit dipercaya hal semacam itu kini terjadi lagi.

Yang lebih tua mencoba menenangkan dengan mengusap punggung dongsaengnya. "Tenangkan dirimu, Ryeowook~ah.."

Dalam hatinya ia juga terpukul. Insiden ini mau tak mau membangkitkan kenangan buruknya di masa lalu. Sebuah cerita lama yang membuat mereka begitu sensitif berbicara tentang kecelakaan mobil.

"Hyung.." Ryeowook mengangkat kembali wajahnya yang berubah sendu. "Dimana Kyuhyun?"

Tiba-tiba saja dirinya merasa gelisah membayangkan kemungkinan bahwa Kyuhyun mendengar berita ini. Tak hanya dirinya, semua member pasti akan mengkhawatirkan kondisi magnae itu sekarang. Memori itu melekat lebih kuat dalam ingatan Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa ia masih berada di kamarnya, aku belum melihat dia sejak tadi.." jawab Sungmin.

"Ryeowook~ah.." kini seorang namja berambut blonde terlihat bergabung dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan rasa kantuk yang sangat jelas. Bahkan beberapa kali ia harus menguap saat merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa yang kosong. "Ada apa pagi-pagi kau kemari?"

"Ige.." Sungmin menyela untuk menjawabnya terlebih dahulu. Ia menyerahkan ponsel Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk.

Reaksi yang Eunhyuk tunjukkan tidaklah berbeda jauh dengan kedua namja sebelumnya. Kejadian seperti itu, dia pernah mengalaminya. 7 tahun lalu.. ia berada di mobil itu.

"Melihat berita ini aku jadi mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana jika rasa traumanya kembali?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju membenarkan perkataan Ryeowook. "Kau benar Ryeowook~ah.."

"Aku akan memeriksa keadaannya sekarang," Sungmin memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke kamar Kyuhyun atau yang sebelumnya adalah kamar Yesung. Kepemilikan kamar tersebut berubah semenjak Yesung memilih tinggal bersama keluarganya.

Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Tangannya yang terkepal mulai mengetuk pelan papan kayu tersebut. "Kyuhyun~ah, kau didalam? Apa kau sudah bangun?"

Selama beberapa detik tak terdengar jawaban apapun dari dalam kamar. Meskipun ia merasa khawatir, Sungmin memilih berlalu dengan berpikir positif bahwa mungkin Kyuhyun masih tertidur dikamarnya.

.

.

.

###Office###

.

.

.

Di tempat kerjanya, Yesung yang saat ini sedang dalam masa wajib militernya terlihat begitu gelisah. Pikirannya tidak bisa tenang karena satu pesan dari Kyuhyun yang membuatnya khawatir bukan main.

"Kyuhyun~ah.. ku harap kau baik-baik saja," gumamnya seorang diri.

Pagi tadi ia mendengar berita mengenai kecelakaan mobil Ladies' Code. Ia benar-benar turut berduka cita karena insiden tragis tersebut menimpa hoobaenya. Namun melebihi rasa belasungkawanya, kondisi Kyuhyun kini juga membuat hatinya dipenuhi kecemasan.

Sebelum ia berangkat bekerja, sebuah pemberitahuan adanya pesan masuk muncul di akun KakaoTalknya. Ia membuka pemberitahuan tersebut dan melihat nama Kyuhyun sebagai ID sang pengirim. Hanya satu kata yang terdapat dalam pesan itu.. satu kata yang meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan dalam pikiran Yesung..

_'__Hyung..'_

.

.

.

###Dorm###

.

.

.

Sebuah jam digital yang terletak di ruang tengah sudah menunjukkan angka 11:45, itu artinya sudah lewat kurang lebih 5 jam dari waktu sarapan dan Kyuhyun masih menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Dia bahkan belum memakan sarapannya." Ryeowook yang sejak pagi tadi tinggal di dorm 11 kembali melontarkan kekhawatirannya terhadap kondisi Kyuhyun.

Kini hanya ada dirinya dan Eunhyuk di dorm. Sungmin sudah pergi untuk menyelesaikan jadwalnya sejak 2 jam yang lalu.

"Aku bahkan tidak mendengar alarmnya berbunyi.." Eunhyuk ingat bahwa pagi tadi ia tidak mendengar alunan 'musik khas' dari kamar evil magnae tersebut. Ia masih fokus memainkan jemarinya di atas smartphone pribadinya. "Oh Ryeowook~ah, kurasa Kyuhyun sudah bangun sejak tadi.." celetuknya kemudian.

"Eung?"

Eunhyuk menunjukkan layar ponselnya. "Kyuhyun membuat postingan di twitternya, lihatlah.."

Dengan perlahan Ryeowook membaca isi tweet yang diposting Kyuhyun. Kini ia merasa lebih khawatir karena tweet tersebut menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah membaca kabar berita yang kini sedang dibicarakan semua orang.

"Haruskah aku mengetuk pintunya lagi?" Eunhyuk mencoba menawarkan diri setelah 2 kali sebelumnya ia mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun namun tak mendapat respon sedikitpun.

"Kurasa percuma saja, dia pasti sedang terpukul. Itu pasti.. pasti kenangan buruk itu menghantuinya lagi."

"Bagaimana jika menghubungi Teukie hyung? Atau minta kunci kamarnya dari manager hyung?"

Namja bermarga Kim itu menggeleng pelan. "Menurutku daripada menghubungi Teukie hyung, akan lebih baik jika kita hubungi Yesungie hyung."

Saran itu ada benarnya. Para member Super Junior semua tahu bagaimana hubungan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Mereka tidak dalam hubungan sepasang kekasih, tapi sikap mereka mungkin menunjukkan hal seperti itu. Kepedulian dan perhatian yang mereka tunjukkan satu sama lain sangat jauh melebih batas hubungan hyung dan dongsaeng. Dan para member tidak keberatan mengenai hal itu, karena merekapun telah mengakui hubungan EunHae.

"Kalau begitu kau hubungi saja Yesungie hyung sekarang. Katakan padanya tentang keadaan magnae itu.."

"Baiklah," tanpa ragu lagi Ryeowook segara mencari kontak Yesung diponselnya dan menekan tombol panggil yang tersedia.

Seseorang di ujung telepon segera mengangkat panggilan Ryeowook. "Yeobeoseyo, Yesungie hyung?"

"Gunakan pengeras suaranya," Eunhyuk menginterupsi.

"Oh annyeong Ryeowook~ah.." kini suara Yesung dapat terdengar jelas oleh Eunhyuk melalui pengeras suara.

"Hyung, ini aku Eunhyuk. Apa kau masih bekerja sekarang?"

"Eh, Eunhyuk~ah? Ne, aku masih di kantor. Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jadi kami putuskan untuk menghubungimu. Ini mengenai keadaan Kyuhyun.."

"Kyuhyun? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jika hyung sudah membaca berita pagi ini mengenai kecelakaan Ladies' Code, sepertinya Kyuhyun juga sudah membacanya. Dia tidak mau membuka pintu kamarnya hyung, dia bahkan tidak keluar untuk sarapan." Ryeowook menjelaskan secara rinci pada Yesung.

"Be-benarkah?" diseberang, Yesung tak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya lagi. "Tapi pagi tadi dia mengirim pesan melalui KakaoTalk untukku, seharusnya dia sudah bangun."

"Dia mengirim pesan untukmu?"

"Eum," Yesung membenarnya pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Dia bahkan mengirim pesan padamu, kurasa dia hanya membutuhkanmu hyung. Kami sudah mencoba membujuknya tapi tidak mendapat respon apapun."

"Ne Ryeowook~ah, aku mengerti. Hyung akan kesana hari ini setelah pulang kerja, mungkin sekitar 2 jam lagi.."

.

.

.

###Office###

.

.

.

Yesung kembali menatap layar ponselnya setelah panggilan Ryeowook terputus. Ia membuka aplikasi KakaoTalk dan menekan chat untuk nama Kyuhyun.

Di dalamnya sudah ada beberapa pesan yang sebelumnya Yesung kirimkan. Jemari mungilnya kembali mengetikkan beberapa rangkai kata untuk Kyuhyun.

'Kyuhyun~ah.. kumohon jangan berpikir mengenai hal itu lagi. Tidurlah sekarang.. saat kau bangun, aku janji akan berada disampingnya.'

Begitu selesai menulis pesannya, Yesung segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Jika dia mampu selesai lebih cepat, maka dia bisa lebih cepat berada disamping Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

###Dorm###

.

.

.

Sekitar jam 3 sore akhirnya Yesung tiba di dorm. Ia salah memperkirakan jam kerjanya tadi. Pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan ternyata membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama sebelum ia mendapat izin untuk pulang.

Dengan masih mengenakan setelan jas dan kemejanya, Yesung masuk ke dalam dorm yang beberapa tahun ini ia tinggalkan.

"Oh hyung kau sudah datang?" suara Eunhyuk menyapa indra pendengaran Yesung dari arah dapur.

"Ne, dimana Ryeowook?" langkah kaki milik sang Art of Voice menuntunnya memasuki area dapur. Mempertemukannya dengan sosok Eunhyuk yang tengah meminum segelas susu strawberry.

"Dia sudah berangkat ke studio. Katanya kau akan datang dalam 2 jam?"

"Ah~ seniorku di kantor benar-benar memberikan pekerjaan yang tak bisa dengan cepat ku selesaikan. Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Dia sudah keluar?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng lemah. Tanpa ada satu katapun namun Yesung sudah memahami dengan jelas maksudnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membujuknya, dimana makanannya?"

.

.

.

###Kyuhyun's Room###

.

.

.

Ditangannya kini sudah terdapat nampan berisikan makanan dan minuman untuk Kyuhyun. Yesung mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari dalam saku celananya. Memasukkan secara perlahan kunci itu ke dalam lubang yang terdapat di pintu kamarnya.

Ini tetaplah kamarnya, itulah mengapa ia bisa memiliki kunci kamar tersebut.

Pada akhirnya papan kayu tersebut mau terbuka. Melihat tubuh Kyuhyun masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur, Yesung dengan perlahan menghampirinya setelah lebih dulu menutup pintu.

"Kyuhyun~ah, kau tidur?" diletakannya nampan tersebut di atas meja nakas disamping ranjang. Secara refleks ia duduk di tepi ranjang untuk mengamati dongsaeng kesayangannya yang masih tanpa suara.

"Kyuhyun~ah.. bangunlah, ayo makan." Yesung mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun dengan punggung tangannya.

Tidak ada respon selama beberapa saat. Yesung memanggilnya lagi, "Kyuhyun~ah.. hyung sudah di sini.."

Tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk menggenggam telapak tangan Yesung dipipinya.

Tindakan tersebut tentu saja membuat kedua manik bulan sabit Yesung melebar, "Kyuhyun~ah?"

"Kau terlalu lama hyung.." obsidian itu akhirnya mau terbuka menatapnya.

Dengan jelas Yesung bisa menangkap rasa takut sekaligus sedih di dalam sana. Sorot mata yang menunjukkan kerapuhan dan fakta bahwa seorang evil magnae seperti Cho Kyuhyun juga dapat ketakutan.

"Mianhae, ada pekerjaan yang harus aku urus sebelum pulang."

"Apa keadaanku juga bukan sesuatu yang harus kau urus secepatnya?"

Sebelah tangan Yesung yang bebas kini bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. "Jangan bicara seperti itu, aku minta maaf.."

Ia sungguh mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyuhyun, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika dia memiliki tanggungjawab yang harus ia selesaikan terlebih dahulu. Dirinya tidak terlambat karena sebuah keinginan, tapi sebuah keadaan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebentar lalu bangkit dari posisinya. Kini ia menatap dalam-dalam kedua bulan sabit Yesung. Jujur saja, tanpa perlu mencari lebih dalam, ia telah menemukan ketulusan itu.

"Aku tidak marah padamu hyung.."

"Aku minta maaf bukan karena kau marah atau tidak, tapi aku tahu aku salah jadi aku harus minta maaf.."

Kyuhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Yesung. "Sudahlah, aku tidak mau mendengar kau minta maaf lagi hyung.."

Yesung mengangguk lembut dan tersenyum manis. Sayang, senyum itu tak bertahan lama karena Kyuhyun tidak membalasnya dan justru berdiam diri. Membuat yang lebih tua kembali cemas.

"Kyuhyun~ah.."

Sang magnae bergumam pelan, "Hyung.. kenapa kejadian itu terulang lagi?"

Tanpa memberi jawaban, Yesung membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam sebuah pelukan ringan. Membiarkan namja itu mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Kenangan itu kembali menghantuiku hyung. Gambar-gambar sebelum kejadian itu terus berputar dipikiranku seperti sekumpulan lebah marah yang ingin menusukku. Aku takut hyung, aku tak mau mengingatnya.."

"Apa yang kau takutkan jika sekarang kau bersamaku dan member yang lain?"

"Dia meninggal hyung, gadis itu meninggal. Kenapa Tuhan tidak memberinya waktu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

Kyuhyun merasa tidak adil pada takdir. Ia tahu bagaimana sulitnya bertahan untuk hidup. Hari itu ia tidak mau mati dan tidak ingin mati. Mimpinya untuk terus bernyanyi dalam Super Junior mendorong jiwanya kembali ke dunia. Gadis itu pasti menginginkan mimpi yang sama, tapi mengapa Tuhan tidak mengabulkannya?

Ada sebuah beban yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena dia mendapat kesempatan. Sebuah perasaan ketika ia berada di ambang kematian seorang diri terus saja menghujaninya sejak tadi pagi. Membuatnya memilih diam dan tidak meninggalkan kamarnya satu langkahpun.

Tangan mungil Yesung menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun, "Kau tahu.. Tuhan mempunyai kisah yang berbeda untuk setiap orang. Meninggal atau tetap hidup, pergi dengan permisi atau tanpa kata selamat tinggal, semua itu bukan sesuatu yang dapat kita tentukan sesuai kemauan."

"Kau benar hyung, tapi memori buruk itu selalu membuatku takut terhadap kejadian yang sama. Selalu saja terbayang saat-saat dimana kematian itu seolah berada didepan mataku."

"Kau di sini.. kau bernafas.. kau bernyanyi dan menari.. kau tertawa dan tersenyum.. kau hidup, lalu kenapa harus takut? Kyuhyun~ah.." Yesung melepas pelukannya dan menatap intens kedua obsidian Kyuhyun. "Sesuatu terjadi memang untuk dikenang, tapi tidak semua hal harus dikenang dan disimpan hingga menimbulkan rasa takut. Jika itu buruk, maka kau bisa melupakannya dan menggantinya dengan yang lebih indah."

Yesung kembali melanjutkan, "Kenangan itu hanyalah cerita masa lalu, bukan sesuatu yang menentukan kejadian di hari esok. Jangan takut karenanya, kau harus melawannya dan meyakinkan dirimu bahwa kau tidak akan membiarkan kenangan buruk itu terjadi untuk kedua kalinya."

Mendengar penjelasan dari mulut Yesung, kini sebuah senyum tulus akhirnya tergambar di wajah tampan Cho Kyuhyun. Disaat seperti inilah membutuh sosok Yesung untuk membantunya bertahan dan melewati masa sulitnya. Ia meraih tubuh mungil Yesung ke dalam pelukan erat. "Hyung.. terima kasih. Aku tahu hanya kau yang bisa membuatku tenang. Hanya kau.."

"Haha.. aku juga baru tahu kalau ternyata evil magnae sepertimu bisa terpuruk seperti ini.."

"Yakk~" SI Hazzel melepas pelukannya untuk memberi bantahan, "Aku juga manusia hyung.."

"Apa? Kau juga apa?" tawa penuh kepuasan terdengar bebas dari bibir mungil Yesung. Maniknya berubah menjadi bulan sabit. Membuatnya tidak menyadari adanya sebuah smirk yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kalau begitu akan aku tunjukkan padamu hyung.."

"Kyaaaaaa~" Yesung berteriak nyaring saat dengan sengaja Kyuhyun menarik namja itu hingga jatuh berbaring diranjang dan dengan cepat menindih tubuhnya. "A-apa yang ka-emmpt!"

Pidato protesnya tak dapat ia selesaikan karena bibir tebal Cho Kyuhyun telah lebih dulu membungkamnya.

Itu hanya sebuah kecupan ringan dengan durasi 3 detik, tapi efek yang ditimbulkan pada mental dan fisik Yesung benar-benar luar biasa. Dadanya mendadak bergemuruh dan seolah sedang berlomba menyalakan kembang api paling besar.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun berusaha menyadarkan Yesung yang terus mematung selama 15 detik berikutnya.

Namja itu tersadar dan langsung membentak namja diatasnya. "Yakk! A-apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!"

"Menciummu."

Yesung merona mendengar pernyataan blak-blak dari Cho Kyuhyun. "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu, huh?"

"Untuk apa aku perlu izin jika kau bahkan tidak menolak sedikitpun?"

_Daeng_! Kalah telak. Begitulah Yesung pada akhirnya tak mampu menyanggah ucapan Kyuhyun lebih lanjut. Ia menggerutu dalam hati karena sesungguhnya tak ada sedikitpun niatan untuk menolak disaat Kyuhyun mencuri ciumannya tadi. Bodohkah dia? Atau ...

"Aish! Terserah padamu! Lebih baik sekarang menyingkirlah dari tubuhku, kau harus makan." Yesung mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia menjulurkan lengannya untuk meraih nampan yang tadi ia bawa.

Kyuhyun menurut dengan duduk dihadapan Yesung. "Kau yang membuatnya?"

"Bukan, Ryeowook yang melakukannya. Aku datang ke sini segera setelah pekerjaanku selesai, mana sempat memasaknya?"

Obsidian kelam itu mengamati penampilan Yesung. Ia mengangguk pelan mendapati namja yang merupakan hyung paling spesialnya tersebut masih mengenakan kemeja kantornya.

"Sekarang makanlah, kau harus menghabiskannya." Yesung menyodorkan nampan tersebut ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau.."

Terdengar helaan nafas kesal Kim Jong Woon, "wae?"

"Aku tidak mau makan sendiri, aku mau disuapi.."

Yesung menganga tak percaya. "Yakk~ kau pikir berapa umurmu? Cepat makan sendiri dan jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak."

Bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja pada keinginannya. Ia tetap bersikeras untuk disuapi oleh hyung kesayangannya. Jurus merajuk andalannya mulai ia berikan. Membuat Yesung akhirnya menyerah dan mengiyakan permintaan tak masuk akan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Arra arra! Baiklah, aku akan menyuapimu Big Baby!"

Kyuhyun tertawa penuh kemenangan. Namun sebelum suapan pertama dari Yesung masuk ke mulutnya, bunyi ponsel Kyuhyun yang berdering sudah lebih dulu menghentikan gerakan tangan Yesung.

"Aish mengganggu saja!" Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja nakas dengan bibir terpout kesal. Membuat Yesung tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Untuk apa namja jerapah itu memanggil?" bukannya segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut, Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya seperti patung sehingga namja dihadapannya merasa gemas dan mengambil paksa ponsel tersebut.

"Halo Ryeowook~ah... ini aku."

"Yesungie hyung? Apa kau bersama Kyuhyun sekarang?"

"Ne, dia ada dihadapanku saat ini."

"Katakan padanya untuk segera ke studio hyung. Dia harus siaran malam ini di Sukira."

Bulan sabit Yesung terfokus pada obsidian Kyuhyun, "kau ada jadwal di Sukira malam ini?"

Seperti baru tersadar, Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ryeowook memintamu segera datang ke studio.."

"Biarkan aku yang bicara hyung," tanpa berpikir lebih panjang, Yesung menyerahkan ponsel dalam genggamannya kepada sang pemilik.

"Ryeowook~ah, maafkan aku.. kurasa aku tidak bisa datang.."

Ryeowook sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, "wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kami sudah mengumumkan kepada para pendengar mengenai kedatanganmu hari ini."

"Perasaanku saat ini tidak begitu baik untuk muncul di depan semua orang. Sungguh maafkan aku, tapi bisakah kau katakan pada mereka bahwa aku tidak bisa datang karena alasan pribadi?"

Yesung memilih diam mendengar permohonan maaf Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau ikut campur mengenai pekerjaan dongsaengnya. _Toh_, ini menyangkut perasaan pribadi Kyuhyun jadi ia tidak mungkin memaksanya siaran.

Meskipun sedikit tidak rela, pada akhirnya Ryeowook menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun. Sebagai gantinya malam ini dia akan bernyanyi live di Sukira.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa datang untuk rekaman?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "tidak Yesungie hyung. Aku mau istirahat malam ini."

Tangan mungil Yesung terangkat untuk mengusap surai Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Kalau begitu cepat makan dan segeralah beristirahat. Bukankah besok kau ada rekaman untuk comeback kalian? Kau harus sehat dan tak boleh kelihatan letih."

"Manager hyung tadi sempat mengirim pesan padaku, kami akan menghadiri pemakaman EunB."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne hyung, kami akan pergi setelah menyelesaikan rekaman."

"Eum.. sampaikan salam dan doaku untuknya. Dan ingat, kau tidak boleh menangis dihadapannya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mendekatkan kepalanya untuk mengecup kening Yesung.

_Cup~_

"Terima kasih hyung, karena kau di sini aku merasa lebih baik.."

Namja itu tak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. "Aku di sini karena kau juga di sini bersamaku sekarang. Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena kau mampu bertahan dan kini bernafas dihadapanku."

Dan sebuah kecupan singkat berhasil mendarat lembut di kening Kyuhyun. Satu obat ajaib dari Yesung yang selalu dapat menyembuhkan semua luka dan kesedihannya dalam sekejab.

Sebuah tindakan yang mengungkapkan kalimat penuh makna..

'Aku menyayangimu..'

.

.

.

**_===End===_**

.

.

.

This story.. kkeut! my first BL story -_,- aku tidak bisa menemukan feeling di dalamnya, arggh.. katakan padaku ini buruk atau sangat buruk?

Review juseyo~


End file.
